Rocks and Hard Places
by Lady Feather
Summary: Continuation from 'A Time of Epiphanies', chapters 2 and 3. Walter's back, and he has plans for JJ. Ms. Matoh owns all but Walter, Derrick, and Mr. Watson. I just give her guys a bit more exposure. BTW, this ain't a happy one. Language, implied situations
1. Square One

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson. I also use Ms. Matoh's spelling of JJ's full name - Jemy Addams. I think it's neat making him part of the Addams Family. He definitely would fit!

When I originally wrote "A Time of Epiphanies" I hadn't written much of anything for years. I couldn't come up with a follow-up story for parts 2 and 3. I tried but nothing surfaced so finally I posted it. Within three days I was suddenly inundated with the events that follow here. Everything seemed so simple. How could I have not seen it – it was there staring me in the face. Within 4 days the 6 additional chapters were written. I've added the original 2 chapters here to start the story. I wanted to have the whole story together in one spot. I apologize for the duplication. You can skip the first part here [the original two chapters] if you've read "A Time of Epiphanies" and go straight to what follows chapter 2, "Rocks".

Beta'd in part by my two favorite people, Brit_Columbia and Daxamon.

Now, for your reading pleasure: ROCKS AND HARD PLACES

**Square One**

JJ was bored. Dee wasn't returning any of his advances, as usual, and he really wanted to party. Most of his other CI buddies were on second shift but he and Drake weren't due for second shift until tomorrow. Guess it was a good night for cruising the clubs. Drake looked at him like he was crazy when he asked him to go along. _One of these days, Drakey, I'll get you in one, and you'll like it_.

This was one of his favorite clubs, a little over the top and very expensive, but that didn't matter. Tonight there seemed to be a cream crop of new faces on pretty bodies. He was going to have fun tonight, he just knew it.

He'd worn his new suit, a charcoal grey tweed with a white silk shirt, top button open. Instead of a tie he wore a long, thin, black knit scarf around his neck that trailed seductively down his back. His silver hair had a blue rinse tonight, setting off the blue of his eyes quite nicely. He was looking good, and so were a few of the patrons. Now to find the right one for him.

He settled at the bar, seating himself with open seats on both sides. Just in case. He had just gotten his first drink served when he felt a tug on his scarf. Readying himself, he turned to face whomever it was that desired his attention.

He found himself looking into a pair of green eyes, not as bright as Dee's but just as enticing. Bringing his focus back he found those eyes were set in a very attractive face surrounded by dark auburn hair.

"Hi, may I sit here?" the stranger asked. His eyes traveled the length and breadth of JJ, the slight smile showing he was pleased by what he saw.

"Certainly, I'd be pleased to have you here. You're new here? I haven't seen you here before. Name's Jemy, but everybody calls me JJ. "He extended his hand to the newcomer.

Taking his hand with a slight squeeze he responded, "Pleasure too, name's Walter. I'm new around here. Just took a modeling job here in the city and trying to find the best spots to party. In my hometown we're lucky to find even one place that will have us, but here in the city, wow!"

JJ had seen Walter when he first entered the club, and had hoped to get the opportunity to talk with him. He carried himself well; his modeling training just enhanced his graceful demeanor. His clothes were straight from GQ and he had a tanned physique to die for. This guy could be competition for his god Dee. Well, almost.

"How about we move to a booth? It would be more comfortable there, and we could talk a bit more privately?" Smiling coyly JJ slid from the barstool and started to move toward a booth. Walter followed silently, watching JJ through guarded eyes.

They spent the next three hours talking, interspersed with a bit of flirting, before they decided to call it a night. Each had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet again Tuesday night, JJ's next available evening off.

On their next meeting things took off a bit more quickly. Walter invited JJ up to his apartment for drinks, which turned into a more relaxed atmosphere, which ended in the bedroom.

JJ woke the next morning to a sore behind and a note from Walter stating he had an early shoot that day and would call him later. After a quick shower JJ left to go home and ready himself for work.

JJ's thoughts were on Walter all through his shift that night, so much so that he missed a perfectly good glomp opportunity on Dee. Both Dee and Drake were surprised that an attack hadn't occurred. Dee walked up to his desk and felt JJ's forehead.

JJ raised his head and looked at Dee. "Huh?"

"I said, are you alright? You didn't pounce me. You always pounce me. What's wrong?" Dee looked adequately concerned.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of some, er something. It's nothing important." Just then his cell phone rang. Muttering something like "gotta take this", he jumped up and ran out toward the break room.

Dee looked after him, stunned. "I think our dear little JJ has somebody new lined up. Maybe I'll get a break now, other than in my back."

Drake laughed, "Yeah, you could use a break – oops, sorry dude, didn't mean it that way. Let all those bruises heal. You gotta be black and blue most of the time with the way he pounces you into the furniture and walls around here. I'll see if I can get him to talk later on. Let you know if I find out anything, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Hopefully my JJ backache is going to be a thing of the past."

**Rumblings**

JJ and Walter quickly became lovers, meeting every chance they got. Most of the time they met at Walter's place, but occasionally they met at JJ's. It was really beginning to look serious for JJ. Other than Dee, he had never spent so much time thinking of anyone.

Walter had money. His job as a model brought in good bucks and his physical looks guaranteed a continuation of the money flow. He had a swanky high-rise apartment in the high rent district of Manhattan. His taste in décor was cutting edge. Each room exhibited the best of what was offered. He was upper class all the way, and JJ enjoyed every bit of it.

Sexually Walter tended to be a bit rougher than JJ was accustomed. But he couldn't complain – the sex was good and often. But he also had little 'quirks' that he insisted on. The most recent was taking JJ pressed up against the picture window in the living room of his high-rise and forcing JJ to release on the glass. Granted they were fairly high up, but JJ still felt uneasy about it.

Normally their workdays clashed but today JJ had the day off. He decided to watch Walter on the set of his latest shoot – a fashionable summer casual clothing layout being filmed in Central Park. Afterwards they intended to go to dinner and a movie before spending the night at Walter's place.

He watched Walter move through the shoot. Walter's body was solid, taut muscles moving beneath the muscle shirts and cargo pants. Rippling muscles showed through the sheer gauze beach shirts. The swim suits really pushed the limits of JJ's control. By the time the shoot was over JJ's body was reacting to _any_ move Walter's body made. He ready to throw him into the bushes and thoroughly molest every inch of his gorgeously tanned body. Maybe even twice. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to watch the shoot.

JJ had finally reined in his emotions by the time Walter strode over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go to dinner? I made reservations for us at our favorite Italian restaurant." Walter smiled at JJ, tugging him to his feet and pointing him toward the limousine waiting for them at the curb.

#=#=#=#=#

JJ was in a total funk. Things just couldn't get worse. He was trying to keep his emotions hidden, but wasn't sure if he could keep hold much longer.

Drake watched as his partner suffered in silence. Just the fact JJ didn't even notice that Dee had come and gone from the room was enough to say something was seriously wrong. He hated to see JJ this way. Whatever it was had to do with the drug bust earlier this morning.

Both he and JJ had been called in early to help the overnight shift with a drug bust. It was a routine bust, standard setup, and actually looked to snag a few new dealers in this time. They were separated during the raid, each leading officers into different areas of the club. It had been a very successful raid, netting about 20 dealers, some further up the chain than they normally got.

JJ was silent in the car on the ride back, too silent. By the time they had returned to the station JJ looked to be near tears. Drake had asked what was wrong but JJ only shook his head, giving the impression that he didn't want to talk. Knowing his partner Drake respected the silent request, hoping to get to the bottom of the matter some time during the day, maybe at lunch. If not, dinner was definitely in order.

JJ didn't want to go to lunch, but when the shift ended Drake grabbed him by the arm and kept him from leaving the office. This had to be settled. JJ hadn't said one word since the raid.

Drake turned JJ to face him, extreme concern on his face. "JJ, I know something is wrong. You're coming home with me tonight. We'll sort this out, OK? You've helped me many times, let me help you this once. Please."

JJ opened his mouth to say something but the tears started to flow before a word was spoken. Drake quickly closed and locked the office door, then moved JJ to the small sofa on the far wall.

"Dear god JJ, what's wrong? I've never seen you this upset." Not knowing what to do next, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to JJ. He settled himself beside JJ and put a comforting arm around him.

JJ fell forward with the handkerchief held to his eyes, burying his face in Drake's shoulder. It took a long while for JJ to finally stop shaking and sobbing. After taking several deep breaths and a quick swipe of the handkerchief he moved back and lifted his eyes to look at Drake.

"Can you keep a secret? Just between us? No one else? I mean this, nobody else. I need to trust you."

"JJ, you've let me cry on your shoulder – how many times now? – and never said a word. I promise I can and will do the same for you. Do you really need to ask?" Drake wondered what was so wrong that needed such a promise?

JJ sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning. You've probably figured out that I found somebody, and we've been going out for several months now, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to pry. I knew you would tell me about him when you were ready. Did something happen between you two?"

JJ offered a heartless laugh. "Yup, I'd say so." A few more tears managed to escape his now closed eyes. "Why can't I find the right guy?"

"Aw JJ, you will. What happened this time?" He really didn't like seeing his partner this upset. His blue eyes were rimmed red and bloodshot, his hair disheveled, his usually impeccable clothes wrinkled and wet with tears.

Those bloodshot eyes locked onto his. "You know those dealers we pulled in today?" A deep sadness controlled JJ's features. "He was one of them. I never had a clue. All I knew was that he was a model. We met in a club I frequent. He was so like what I wanted in a man …" His gaze dropped to his lap, followed by a few tears.

"I'm such a fool. He even called me that when I cuffed him at the raid. Along with a lot of other crass things. He admitted that he intended to see how low he could drag me. Oh Drake, I'm a cop, a detective! I shouldn't have gotten ensnared in a one-sided love affair with a drug dealer. I feel so used, so stupid …"

JJ's voice trailed off and a new wave of tears started. Drake looked at him with compassion, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Drake's heart was as close to breaking as JJ's was. He couldn't bear to see his friend in this condition.

"Oh JJ, don't say that. You didn't know. He kept it from you. It's not your fault. You'll survive this. I'll be here to help you forget that bastard. He's not worth your tears." Drake firmed his hold on JJ. "Just let it all out; I'm here and I won't let go."

JJ cried for a bit more before fatigue finally took over. The tensions of the day had finally taken its toll on him. Drake roused him and guided him to the car. When they got to Drake's parking garage he had to waken JJ, who had no choice but to grudgingly go with Drake up to his apartment.

Drake found some pjs that would fit JJ and chased him into the shower. "Honest, you'll feel better once you've had a shower. Soap and shampoo are in the holder in the shower stall, washcloths and towels are on the back of the door. Holler if you need anything. I'll make us some coffee, OK?"

JJ muttered a reply but Drake had already gone to the kitchen.

When JJ exited the bathroom in the borrowed pjs Drake was sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee and a box of donuts waiting with him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much. Thanks Drake, you're a real friend. I appreciate it, really. Thank you." JJ smiled then turned to give Drake a hug and kiss. He started to giggle after pulling back to look at Drake's face. "I thought only Ryo could blush that bright!"


	2. Rocks

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson. I also use Ms. Matoh's spelling of JJ's full name - Jemy Addams. I think it's neat making him part of the Addams Family.

**Chapter 2**

**Rocks**

They had arrested Walter Carrington for possession with intent to sell. But by the end of the week his lawyer had finessed all the charges away, somehow making it seem that Dear Sweet Walter had been set up by some local group – possibly even the police department – in order to eliminate another dealer. Walter walked right back into his cushy modeling job like nothing ever happened.

Walter was an intelligent man, but he lacked common sense, wisdom. He had decided that he wanted JJ back in his arms again, despite his being a law enforcement officer. He had taken him to the depths before, and he enjoyed it. He had questionable motives for this. Perhaps it was just the thrill of knowing he had a cop under him in bed, totally in his control, ready to do whatever he asked of him. Perhaps it was a sense of revenge since it was JJ that led the arrests that night. Or maybe he just wanted to humiliate him some more. It really didn't matter – he wanted JJ.

The phone calls started a few days after his being cleared of all charges. At first JJ was polite. "No, I don't want to see you again." When that didn't dissuade him JJ lost the politeness and told him in no uncertain terms to stop calling and to leave him alone. The last phone call he got from Walter was not a pleasant one; he warned JJ that he would bring him down if he didn't give in to his advances. JJ, in an uncharacteristic mood, told him to fuck off and go back to the sewer he climbed out of.

It was three days later that the envelope showed up on JJ's desk. No note – no postmark – it had been hand delivered. No one recalled seeing anyone strange in the building that morning. It didn't matter – from the feel of the package he knew what was in the envelope, just not which ones. He hadn't been a detective this long not to figure it out. Drake was in the office so he took the envelope to one of the interrogation rooms to examine.

There was no note – that wasn't necessary. The point was made by the pictures inside. They were mild compared to what the other pictures would be, the one's not sent yet. In fact, he could categorize which ones and the order they would show up. He knew this was just the start; these were taken inside Walter's apartment. Evidently he had a video setup installed. What he couldn't guess is when they would start showing up on someone else's desk, and whose desk they would be on.

He was fucked. And not just in the pictures. Drake knew about his affair with Walter, but he never gave him precise details of what they did together. These would most assuredly let him know. Not that Drake would even want to know. These were details a nice straight boy like Drake didn't want to know about, not at all.

Remembering what the final set would include was not something he wanted known to _anyone_ if he could help it. Now all those little 'quirks' started to make too much sense. He had been dragging him down all right, and right now he felt like rock bottom. And he thought he had finally found someone to give his heart to.

He'd have to go to the Chief and that meant admitting all the little things he did with that lowlife. No, perhaps the Commissioner would be the better choice– he would at least understand the original attraction of the affair and be able to tone it down for the Chief.

Maybe he'd wait until he was told what was wanted. Somehow he didn't think it was money. His bet was on information. Police information. His own personal snitch on the NYPD. No, the sooner they started on this the quicker they could settle it. _Damn! Just once, couldn't I catch a break in my love life?_

JJ had personally dusted the envelope and photos for prints but there was nothing. He hadn't expected to find any. If he had he would have been very suspicious. These guys were pros and didn't play that game. Reluctantly he picked up the photos, returning them to the envelope. Although he really didn't want to, he needed to see the Commissioner.

#=#=#=#=#

He'd been in here for two hours at least. After reprimanding JJ for letting this ride for over a week he offered any assistance he could. The Commissioner needed to know everything – times, dates, locations, who was around when they met, what they did, where they did it, and how often. He wanted exactly what went down at the drug bust, word for word. Could anything have been overheard by the other officers? And why didn't he put this in the report he filed on the drug bust? JJ swore that the man could make the Spanish Inquisition look like a picnic.

Rose had recorded the whole interview with JJ, but marked it as highest security – Police Commissioner's eyes only. He insisted that JJ write an update to the drug bust report mentioning that he personally knew one of the suspects arrested. He was to keep the personal information out of it though. He also requested a report of everything he did since entering the building this morning..

Rose couldn't promise, but he did say that he would try his best to keep as much detail as possible between the two of them. He would handle letting Chief Smith know, but would insist that due to the personal nature of the case that any details would be handed out on a 'need to know' basis. Rose knew the fragility of having your sex life spilled out for public examination with a magnifying glass. No one deserved that, especially when you were gay. Even more-so if you were also a cop.

"Will I be allowed to continue dusting the photos? I would feel very uneasy even with Jim working the case." JJ was nervously fiddling with the end of his tie, trying not to seem nervous, but failing miserably.

Rose looked over his glasses at JJ. "I think that will be fine for now, but should the situation change we may need his expertise. If you should find anything it goes straight to Jim, understood?"

"Agreed Sir, but until that time I'd rather keep this as close to me as possible. I think you understand why."

"I do understand. As soon as you hear anything from the party responsible for this let me know immediately. I truly regret that you got entangled in this kind of situation Detective. Let me know if you need anything. And you may want to speak with the Department Psychiatrist."

Once Rose was convinced he had all the information that JJ could give he dismissed him and sent him back to write his reports on the drug bust and the morning's activities. He then called security to impound the tapes trained on the precinct entrances from the time when Detective Addams left last night until he came in this morning. He wanted them on his desk, with unbroken seals, within the hour.

#=#=#=#=#

Drake had to pickup some files for a court appearance that day and had noticed the envelope on JJ's desk. JJ arrived in his normal bouncy mood and was readying for the day when he spotted the envelope. After a quick glance his face grew dark and he disappeared with the envelope. Drake knew immediately that something was seriously wrong.

On his way back in from his court appearance Drake was cornered by Dee who jokingly asked what JJ did to deserve 2 hours alone with the Commish. Drake brushed it off stating he should be happy it wasn't 2 hours alone with him. Dee heartily agreed, laughing as he headed toward his office.

Drake knew it had to do with Carrington. He had seen how Walter came out of this smelling like a rose and he'd bet dollars to donuts that the envelope held photos of JJ doing things that shouldn't be photographed. What else would prompt such a long meeting with Rose? And poor JJ – he would have had to expose all the intimate details of that affair to his superior. Well, rather Rose than the Chief. At least he understood JJ's preferences. Still, he wouldn't want to be in JJ's shoes for anything right now.

When Drake returned to the office JJ was working at his desk, a very somber look on his face. "JJ. We're going to lunch. Now. No argument." JJ looked up at Drake with worry in his eyes then nodded. He turned off the computer and gathered his coat as Drake rang the Commissioner to let him know that he was taking JJ to lunch. The Commissioner agreed stating it was a good idea and to take whatever time was necessary. That just clinched it for Drake. It had to be that bastard Walter.

When they reached the diner Drake immediately sought out the most isolated booth available. Being they were regulars here he signaled the waitress to bring coffee then steered JJ to the booth.

"You wanna talk, or do you just need some supportive company?"

"Walter sent photos. I had to tell Rose what we did – everything. Shit Drake, what does he want? Money's not something he's after, I don't think. Maybe info? Sheer humiliation? See how long before I break? I don't know. What else is there?"

"He didn't send anything with the photos? No note, demands, threats?"

"No. Maybe he just wants me to squirm."

Both men paused as the waitress placed the coffee and menus in front of them. Both handed back the menus and ordered the daily special – split pea soup and a ham sandwich.

"So what does Rose say? I know you were in there for over 2 hours."

JJ laughed sarcastically. "Glad to see the rumor mill is up to its high standard of quality information. And Rose, in a nutshell? Wait and see what develops. Can't really do much else can we?"

"You gonna be OK? That had to be rough on you, with Rose I mean. Do you think Walter will check out your place – possibly wait for you? Maybe I should go home with you to make sure everything is under control there. You don't need any more surprises today."

JJ's eyes got wide. He hadn't thought about that. After the raid he had the locks changed since Walter had a key, but he still knew where he lived. "Oh god, I didn't even think of that. Sure, if you would Drake. I think I'd feel a bit safer."

The waitress had returned with their order. They had a rule not to talk shop during lunch. so the conversation now centered on the food placed before them and other mundane things, not the nightmare about to begin.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson. JJ's definitely having his ups and downs today.

**Chapter 3**

**Home Sweet Home**

By the time he and Drake returned from lunch JJ had recovered a little of his usual bounce and was thinking a bit more clearly. The shock of the photographs had started to fade to anger. They stopped to catch up with the Commissioner and let him know they decided that Drake would escort JJ home that evening in case anyone was waiting for him.

Rose first asked Addams exactly how much Parker knew of the situation, not sure of how much he had shared with his partner at lunch. He knew Parker was aware of the affair – Addams had told him of the breakdown and his partner's part in helping him through it, so he wasn't surprised when JJ told him that Parker had already guessed most of it. Parker was a good detective and apparently he was a very good friend also. Parker and Addams were right up there with Laytner and MacLean in skills. Despite the differences he had with some of them, the two teams were among the best in the city.

After listening to their reasoning Rose supported the plan but cautioned the men that should anything at all, no matter how trivial, seem out of the ordinary they were to call him immediately. Although they had heard nothing so far the case was being treated as a 'stalker' incident. No linkable demands had been made so they couldn't label it blackmail. Not yet anyway.

While the men had been at lunch Rose brought the Chief up-to-date on the case. The chief wasn't happy about not being told immediately but understood why Addams had balked at releasing the information. He would have to speak with Addams later and let him know that he supported him.

Rose also had time to scan the videos of the precinct entrances and found one spot where an unidentified person had slipped in from the parking garage behind one of the officers. The suspect was wearing a trench coat and hat, effectively hiding much of the face. Rose had located the officer but he was of no assistance in identifying the person. He remembered a black gloved hand reaching to hold the door from behind, but never turned to see the face.

The person was clever; he or she had known where the cameras were and managed to stay behind the officer in such a way as to effectively remove any chance of being identified. The clothing was fairly unisex, but could be a rouse. He could see a manila envelope much like the one left on JJ's desk in the one hand though. The time was about a half hour before the shifts were to change, one of the busiest times going in and out of the precinct. Most officers entering the building were thinking more of filing reports and going home or what their schedule would include that day than of identifying a strange person behind him or her. He had also found on the tapes when the suspect left the precinct, right down the main stairs, but again no facial features. He did manage an approximate height and weight for the suspect, but that would be next to useless without a face to put to it. And anyway there was no supportable proof that this person had left the envelope on Addams' desk.

Rose had also arranged for 24 hour surveillance on Carrington using the fact that he was possibly involved in a stalker case. He had two reasons for this: mainly that in all probably he was the one threatening Addams or, much less likely, that he was also being threatened. Because of the first reason Mr. Carrington wasn't notified of the surveillance.

JJ spent most of the afternoon writing up the reports that Rose had requested, then spent most of an hour with the Commish making sure all the details were as he wanted. JJ viewed the surveillance tapes but didn't think the suspect quite matched Carrington's build; the suspect was shorter, and maybe a bit heavier. And the gait was not as polished as Walter's – he was a model after all and had formal training in how to carry himself gracefully at all times. Now there was a new worry: WAS someone else responsible, or did Carrington just have a trusted accomplice?

They arrived at JJ's apartment around 5PM – traffic had been heavier than normal. After a close examination of the door and it's locking mechanism for tampering JJ unlocked and opened it. As he stepped in to turn on the light his foot hit something. There on the floor was another envelope.

He turned and looked to Drake for assurance. That envelope didn't fit under the door – the 'deliverer' had gotten in somehow. Drake had also noticed the envelope's size and knew the anxiety that was coursing through JJ at the moment. He bent down and using his handkerchief picked up the envelope.

"Take it easy; I'm here with you JJ. Let's close the door and we'll check the place out, OK? I'll call the Commissioner." Drake already had his cell phone out and was dialing.

"Commissioner? Drake here. Just got JJ home and there's another envelope here. Somehow they got in. What should we do? …. Uh – huh. ….you'll take care of it?…. OK …. Yeah he's rattled, and truthfully so am I. Yeah, we're checking the place out now. …. Yup, will do as soon as I hang up. …. Sure, I'll tell him. …. Thank you Sir. Bye."

"JJ, check your phone for messages. I don't see a light signaling messages waiting but there might be something."

JJ checked the phone but there was nothing waiting. Lowering his voice he stated, "Let's check it out. They might still be here."

JJ and Drake went through the apartment with guns drawn. They checked any places in the rooms where someone could hide; no sense taking any chances. When they felt each room was clear they exited and closed its door. They easily found where the culprit had entered the apartment – the window accessing the fire escape had been forced and still hung open. Fortunately the lock hadn't been broken and was promptly re-sealed by Drake. He again called Rose, asking him to send a print team to the apartment to document the break-in.

After sending JJ to the kitchen to make coffee Drake continued checking through the apartment, making sure all the other windows were locked, pulling down the shades, and closing all the drapes. If that son-of-a-bitch was out there watching he wasn't getting a show tonight. The kitchen was safe since the window opened to the blank brick wall of the building next door, and the apartment was quite a few floors up.

Holstering his gun he went into the kitchen to see if he could help JJ. "Rose is sending a unit to check for prints and has already put a detail on you 24/7. He says to give the unit the envelope if you don't have a kit here. They should be here in about a half hour".

JJ nodded, his attention more on the envelope on the table than on what Drake was saying. Drake knew that he wanted to open it, to see if it had any new information, but he also knew that he wished that it didn't exist.

"Um, JJ, I can step out for a few if you want to check out what's in the envelope. I could use a cigarette right about now." Drake also wanted to check the outside of the building for any other easy access areas. This was turning into a very serious situation that none of the unit members had ever personally been in before. It felt odd to be seeing things from a victim's point of view.

"Thanks Drake, could you, please? It should only take a few minutes, and the coffee will be done by then. I just want to check for a note." The concern radiated from JJ's face, his gaze shifting from Drake to the envelope. There seemed to be a slight tremor in his hands too, but he clenched his hands to fists to hide the unwanted movement.

"Sure pal, no problem. Be back in a few. Can I borrow your keys? I want you locked in while I'm outside. We've already checked your apartment and you're clear, but keep your gun handy, OK? They got in once. Rose will call when the detail is in place. And I'm camping out on your couch tonight, no objections. Even the Commish agrees. We'll just leave a bit early so I can get changed at my place, OK?"

JJ nodded and pointed to the keys on the counter. After Drake left he sank into a chair, leaving out a deep sigh and staring at the envelope. Drake's handkerchief was still wrapped around the one end. That was good; he would use it to hold the envelope as he opened it, though he doubted that there would be any prints. Carrington was too careful for that. If he had actually obtained an accomplice he would be careful in everything. Carrington wasn't stupid. He reached over and took a steak knife out of the holder on the counter and slit open the envelope.

He held the envelope in a way that he could see into it without removing the contents but saw no sign of a note. _Did I really expect one?_ Carefully sliding the photos out onto the table he used the point of the knife to push them around. They were the same as the set that was delivered to the station. _Guess he wanted to make sure I saw them._ There would probably be another set or two before he received the set he didn't want to see sent anywhere.

By carefully maneuvering the envelope and knife he managed to flip the pile over. There was nothing on the back of any of the photos other than the manufacturer's logo and paper type. _How long will this go on? How long will he wait before sending more? Or sending them to someone else? And to whom?_ He slid them back in the envelope and waited for Drake to return.

He was glad Drake offered to stay over – he really didn't feel like being alone tonight. Drake was a good friend, the kind that are hard to find. Reliable too. This is twice recently he's needed him to get through a difficult time. He would have to think of a way to repay him.

He probably should start some dinner for the two of them. He always kept a few '15 minute meals' on hand, for those days when shifts merged and ran long. He had some spaghetti he could make, and a frozen garlic bread that would go well. He was a little low on salad makings but he was pretty sure he could make it stretch for the two of them. It was a quick meal but would suffice for the evening.

When Drake returned JJ had stripped out of his jacket and tie, rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, and donned an apron. He already had the water going for the spaghetti while the oven was pre-heating for the bread. He was in the middle of gathering the makings for the salad.

From the living room Drake watched JJ, taking in all his movements, how casual and relaxed he looked in the kitchen. He actually looked cute.

_Where the hell did that come from? Business, man, this is serious business! And stop staring before he turns around_.

Shaking himself out of his reverie Drake entered the kitchen. "Hey, anything I can help with? Need anything from the store? I know you weren't expecting dinner company tonight so I kinda feel like I'm putting you to extra trouble here …"

"No, it's fine. I have enough for the two of us. You could set the table if you want. You know where I keep everything."

They managed a little conversation during dinner but when they were done JJ mentioned the envelope. "They were the same pictures as I got at the station. No notes, nothing. I guess these were to remind me that he knows where I live. I know that it's Carrington."

Drake looked at him skeptically. "Huh? Why? You got substantial proof?"

"Not provable in a court of law. It's just too obvious; he's not identifiable in any of the pictures. He's there but he's not. They are very professionally staged and cropped. He's got to have someone working with him that is skilled in photography. The cameras were well placed – nothing blocking the important areas of the rooms, but yet shielding any incriminating views."

"I'd guess this is the work of the guy that delivered the envelope. So he does have an accomplice working with him. Dammit! Now we have at least two people that we have to link to this!"

Drake frowned. "That's gonna make it hard to pin this on him. But he'll trip up and we'll get him. I don't doubt that. Both him and his accomplice." Drake patted JJ on the back for comfort; right now he looked desperately worried.

Soon after they had finished dinner the unit arrived to detail the fire escape area. Drake took the time to contact the landlord about having the lock on the window changed to a more secure model while JJ watched them work. But as both the detectives had surmised would be the result, in the end there was nothing usable. In the meantime Rose had called confirming that the stakeout was in place and that JJ could sleep safely. The Commish had sent out two of the younger detectives to canvas the area for witnesses to anyone that had been around the fire escape during the day.

After thanking and ushering the detail unit out Drake went into the kitchen to help JJ clean up from dinner. When all was neat again they went into the living room and Drake picked up the TV guide. "What you want to watch on TV? We've got a few hours before we have to hit the hay. Or maybe a DVD? Regular TV sucks lately – way too much 'reality'!" Both men glanced at each other, snickered, then broke into laughter. Drake thought it felt good to hear JJ laugh.

JJ had some strange taste in DVDs. They wound up watching "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World", a very offbeat comedy about a scavenger hunt – of sorts. Drake had to admit it was quite funny and didn't mind having to watch it. Better yet, it also seemed to raise JJ's spirits a bit and by the time they were calling it a night he was smiling and getting back to his normal bouncy self.

Now if he could just keep JJ that way. Carrington had to be stopped. And as much as he hated to think about it, he rather preferred his partner bouncy, overactive, and utterly charming.


	4. Surveillance

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. I write this for fun and entertainment. The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams (being introduced here), and Mr. Watson (yet to come).

**Chapter 4**

**Surveillance**

Commissioner Berkeley Rose had been busy since Drake and JJ last met with him. The neighborhood sweep didn't net any information as to whom had entered Addams' apartment. As usual, no one saw a thing. Even though he knew it would be futile he had to do it for a thorough handling of the case. No matter how slight, each single event had to be examined to the fullest. Sometimes it was the smallest thing that would break a case wide open. He couldn't chance missing something. This was one of his men that was being threatened.

He had arranged a 24/7 watch on JJ and his apartment, placed a tap on JJ's home phone, stepped up the surveillance on Carrington, and done background checks on the entire crew currently working on the model's latest shoot. The background checks teased him with the hint of a break. After reading the initial reports on the film crew he realized he needed a list of all personnel on all his previous shoots in New York City. A few shady backgrounds had shown up.

He also decided that he personally needed to speak with the Agency that was handling the shoots. Sending a regular police officer to do this wouldn't have the impact he wanted to project. He was going to pull rank here, show them that this was important enough to call in the Police Commissioner. Using the excuse that Mr. Carrington may be a target of a stalker, he visited the Agency's main office to see the manager. He had chosen a time that he knew both Carrington and Williams wouldn't possibly be at the Agency. The manager was very cooperative, especially since the Police Commissioner himself had been the one to personally come to request this information. Rose pleasantly asked that this investigation not be disclosed to Mr. Carrington, since they did not have positive proof yet and did not want to worry him unnecessarily. This type of thing, though rare, was not unheard of in their line of business, and the manager assured the Commissioner that everything they could do to assist the police would be done, quickly and quietly.

After comparing the personnel lists for all the shoots a few things had already surfaced. Almost every shoot that Carrington was involved in used the same photographer, a Mr. Derrick Williams. Rose immediately requested a full background check on Mr. Williams. It seems that both men hailed from the same area in Massachusetts, possibly either childhood friends or school buddies by the dates obtained. Mr. Williams had a few drunk and disorderly arrests but nothing more serious in convictions. But he did have two dismissed breaking and entering charges. Mr. Williams possibly had the experience necessary to break into Addams' apartment. On the other hand, except for the recent drug charge, Mr. Carrington seemed to have a clean record, but they were still checking for aliases on the two men. The surveillance was immediately extended to include Williams. Looks like they might have identified the accomplice. His photographic skills meshed with JJ's observations about the professional quality of the photos, and his physical build fit the person taped entering the precinct when the first envelope was found. He had majored in photography in college and worked with the agency for several years now as the head photographer.

Here in the station the phones in Parker's and Addams' office had been set to run through a recorder in case he received a call from whomever was leaving the photos. Security was tightened on all entrances to the building, and suspicious persons were stopped and questioned even if they were leaving the building. The carrier for JJ's cell phone was contacted and advised to forward all calls discretely to the phone at the precinct. The authorizing paperwork had been completed, judicially signed, and FAXed to them during the night. JJ was told not to use his cell other than at work. They would supply another for use while he was off-duty and on-call.

Although he had chosen the most reliable officers to handle various stake-out aspects of the case, secretive whispers and rumors were beginning to circulate the precinct that Detective Addams was under surveillance by the Department. The normal, "it's because he's gay" rumor was at the top of the list but it seemed a few of the officers wondered if there was a more serious reason behind all the security and secrecy. Rose hoped they could clear up the case before things got too out of hand.

It angered him that he might have to put a lid on the gossip by ordering them to refrain from speculating on any on-going cases in the department. They really shouldn't be discussing anything that was going on in terms of police work anyway; this is someone's personal life they are making public. Definitely once this is all over he'll give them all a good reaming. It would make him feel better to make them cringe a bit, to threaten them with a lengthy suspension for their participation in such malicious actions.

It was almost noon before the awaited call came through. It was Walter.

"Hello JJ. Did you receive the present I left for you yesterday?"

JJ felt his stomach churn. "What do you want Carrington? I have important things to do."

"Oh, so formal – **Mr**. Addams. Then let's get right to the point. I enjoyed our little affair and want you back. You were lots of fun and I miss that. Was that your latest lover that accompanied you home last night? I understand he left your place early this morning – with you. He ruined my evening by closing all the blinds. Did he satisfy you as well as I did?"

"What goes on in my apartment is my business. And it is not your concern who he is. Why the pictures, you have a bad memory that you need photographs to remember what you did?"

"Temper, temper. No, they are a bit of – incentive? – shall we say, to get you back in my bed. I miss my toy."

"I'm no toy. And blackmail won't work Carrington. You've got nothing you can hold over me. The department knows I'm gay."

"Ah-ah, there you go again with the temper. I like it so much better when you breathlessly pant, "fuck me hard Walt." He sighed, then his tone turned rough. And it's true they know, but wouldn't they be more interested in _seeing_ exactly how you spend your spare time? I have some really nice shots of you in my living room … by the window…. I have a nice packet here ready to send to your Chief."

"Nice try, but I don't believe you. Fun talking to you Carrington. But don't call again." And JJ promptly hung up. But he looked rather shaken up by the call.

Drake looked at JJ, stunned. "What the hell are you doing JJ? You're baiting him to go after you!"

"I'm buying us some time. He wants to play and said the next packet goes to the chief. Fine, we wait. He doesn't know that the Chief already knows. Hell, he doesn't know anything as to what we're doing, how much has been set in place already. He's stupid and has underestimated me. He thinks this will rattle me, make me give in to his demand. So I'll let him think that, but in the meantime we gather more information on his activities. The more rope we feed him the tighter he will get bound.

"That's true, but it could be dangerous. So what does he want out of this?" Drake questioned.

"Me. He said he misses his toy." JJ said in a low hiss, then turned to look Drake straight in the eyes, a playful smirk now on his face. "And he wanted to know if you satisfied me as well as he did. He didn't like the fact you closed all the blinds."

"That sick fuck is watching you!? "Suddenly Drake's face took on a look of shock. "Uh, hey, wait a minute, he thinks we … you and I … together….?"

JJ laughed at the distress shown on Drake's face. "Don't sweat it. I won't tell him you're straight."

"JJ!"

"Come on, we need to make some plans with Rose. This bastard isn't getting the best of me. Plus Rose will get a kick out of you being my new lover."

Drake opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. Grumbling to himself he reluctantly followed JJ to the Commissioner's office.

#=#=#=#=#

The next day the Chief received a manila envelope. The entire precinct had been alerted to watch for **ANY** packages, regardless to whom they were addressed, without a return address. They were to be put in an evidence bag and taken directly to the Commissioner's office as soon as they were found. This one had been found on the front desk with only the Chief's name on it. It was immediately delivered to the Commissioner unopened, encased as ordered in a plastic evidence bag.

"Well, he wasted no time if this is what I think it is. I sure as hell don't want to open it. Is Addams here yet?" The Chief dropped into one of the chairs in front of Rose's desk. "I know he's doing the fingerprinting for these but I don't see much reason to do so. We have Carrington on tape admitting he sent them."

Rose shrugged. "You know as well as I do that it's all circumstantial. We can't prove this is the package he was talking about. If we can get prints off anything in the envelope it gives us evidence." The Chief sighed knowingly and nodded in agreement. "We've also put taps on both Carrington's and Williams' phones. After what we found in the background checks and the surveillance results our favorite judge was quite willing to sign the order for us. We should get the first transcripts in this afternoon."

"Good, hopefully that will give us something to work with. Have we gotten the surveillance reports on Carrington and Williams from last night?" The chief shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He was nervous about the whole situation and wanted something he could sink his teeth in to help break this case. He didn't like any of his men being threatened any more than Rose did.

#=#=#=#=#

JJ returned to the Commissioner's office with negative results. He handed the envelope to Rose who immediately placed it in his safe with the other two envelopes and the security tapes, closing and locking the door.

"He's playing hardball sir. Those weren't the worst, but they were pretty damaging pictures he sent. He wants me to go back to him, but there is no way in hell I'll do that. I'm nobody's toy."

Both Rose and the Chief looked at JJ as he said 'toy'. He damned near spat the word. Neither man had ever seen JJ that angry. This was a whole new side of Detective Addams that they were seeing. Did Carrington really see him as such? And what was his reasoning for this line of attack on the detective?

"Do you think either Carrington or his friend Williams is watching me? Waiting for some reaction from the photos? Like maybe being relieved of duty while an inquiry is started? Isn't that the usual procedure in cases similar to this? Is he looking for me to be relieved of duty for some reason?"

The Chief nodded to Addams. "Yes, unfortunately sometimes it is. But I don't intend on doing such a thing. You're a good detective, and I believe your personal life, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, is none of our business. Plus this is a bit different –**you** are being blackmailed – pure and simple. Someone has specifically targeted you, a police officer, for unspecified reasons. Due to the subject of this blackmail – your sexual preference – and what he is demanding as payment, this now becomes a hate crime."

Rose nodded in agreement. "What I would like to do is arrange a two-pronged attack – get both of them at the same time but not at the same place. Have neither aware that the other has been caught. Then we can then play one against the other. If Carrington is stupid enough to initiate this with a police officer he's bound to slip up."

Rose continued, directing his comment strictly to JJ. "Detective Addams, to do this you know we will need to bring in additional help. I feel the best detectives to assist in this would be Detectives MacLean and Laytner, do you agree? It would be on the need-to-know basis of course; they will not get full details, just what is necessary for them to competently do their jobs. And should there be a slip I believe that we can trust them to keep silent. I will allow Detective Parker to continue to assist you in any way he can. You seem to be more at ease with him by your side. Plus by already being partners you work well together."

JJ stifled a gasp and closed his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. _Dee privy to my indiscretions! And Ryo. Oh god, can this get any worse? But no, this is serious business. There's no place here for childish emotions. Dee understands the gay lifestyle better than the others, with the possible exception of Commissioner Rose. And although Ryo may be my unwilling rival he __**is **__a damned good cop, there is no way he would be one to gossip about something this serious. And what other choices do I have? Ted and Marty are knee-deep in a mob hit and definitely not the new guys that transferred in last month. Nobody else had the experience for this type of case, at least anyone I personally can trust._

_All because I wanted someone to love, and to love me in return._

After reflecting on the necessary course of action he looked toward the Commissioner, sighed deeply, and nodded. "That will be fine Sir. Although I didn't want it to progress this far, I can trust them to be trustworthy and discrete. They are all good men to have at your back."_ I can only hope they will be enough_.

As the Chief and the Commissioner gathered the reports on Carrington and Williams' activities things began to fall into place quickly, and they realized they had the right people. The officers they had chosen to work the case had years of experience in plainclothes surveillance and were well trained and highly trusted men. Carrington and Williams were involved in some very dubious affairs, and luckily had no idea they were being watched so closely. Now just to gather enough evidence to prove it.

#=#=#=#=#

Three days after the Chief received his 'package', JJ received a rather irate call from Carrington. "I don't know how you did it but it seems my surprise to your Chief didn't quite go as I planned. Guess I'll have to find someone that it **will** surprise." He hung up before JJ could even start to reply.

The next day the commissioner received an anonymous manila envelope.


	5. To Bait A Trap

2878

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. I do enjoy manipulating them though. They have so much potential. My original characters are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson. I use Ms. Matoh's spelling of JJ's full name - Jemy Addams.

**Chapter 5**

**To Bait a Trap**

Berkeley Rose was extremely aggravated. That son-of-a-bitch Carrington was trying to ruin a good man's career; a man who was both one of his best detectives and the force's best sharpshooters. He was almost angry enough to give Addams his sniper rifle and tell him to go have a nice afternoon. Almost.

Another envelope had arrived that morning, this time with his name on it. He handed it over to Addams without even opening it. He didn't care about the photographs, only if there was any evidence clinging somewhere to the envelope to make that fucking bastard legally accountable for all this.

JJ hadn't returned with any results yet and it had been almost two hours, so Rose decided to check if maybe there **had** been a breakthrough. Hopefully they would find something this time. He decided to cut through the secretarial pool office, an area he rarely visited, to get to the elevators. As he walked down the side aisle beside one of the secretary's desks he overheard two of them speaking. Although he only caught a few words, they were enough: "fag". "Addams". "disgrace". He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Half the office jumped at the vehemence in his voice. Commissioner Rose never raised his voice outside his office. Glaring at the two secretaries he asked again, in much the same tone.

The two women hadn't noticed the Commissioner walking through the office. Their faces drained to white as they stammered and stuttered, nothing sensible coming out of their mouths, as they tried desperately to undo what couldn't be undone. They knew the Commissioner tolerated no hearsay about any of his officers. The fear radiating from their eyes was equal to the anger and rage glaring through the Commissioner's glasses.

"IF", Rose started loudly, then catching himself dropped to a lower tone, "if I EVER hear either of you speak of anyone like that again you will be looking for new employment, do you understand? I SHOULD fire you both right now. I will NOT have defamatory talk like that about ANY of my officers, in ANY of my precincts. You may not be police officers but you have NO right to discuss anyone's personal life in public, especially fellow workers. Put yourself in his place – would you want someone gossiping about you, especially when they have no personal knowledge of you? Take some time and reflect on it. You both have been warned, there will be no second chances."

At that Rose turned toward the stunned and silent audience of workers and addressed them. "This pertains to all of you. I will not condone malicious gossiping or hateful rumor-mongering here. If you are caught doing such you will be fired. If you are caught discussing any case with someone who has no involvement with it, you BOTH will be fired. No exceptions. This stops NOW." After a visual sweep of the shocked but attentive faces in the room he continued toward the elevators.

_Vicious old biddies! That memo will definitely go out this morning!_

#=#=#=#=#

Rose spotted JJ in one of the smaller work areas off the main lab, where he was working with Jim on the envelope. There was no sign of the photographs, but unless there had been something that specifically stood out he didn't expect Jim to ever see them. Rose knocked lightly on the glass of the open door, then entered the small room. "Addams, did you find something?"

"I was hoping so but it seems to be a bit of manufacturing residue and nothing we can use. Sorry." There was a lot of stress showing in JJ's manner; Rose didn't think he was sleeping too well, even with Drake on the couch and the surveillance teams watching the entrances from the street. He had only seen the first of the pictures to be sent but that was enough to understand his ill ease.

Jim looked up and greeted the Commissioner. "I've got the samples running right now in the centrifuge but I'm not hopeful at this point either. From what JJ tells me I wouldn't be surprised if this jerk put something in here just to get us worked up." Jim glanced at the timer clipped to his belt. "Hm, in fact, the samples are about due to finish. Want to come along Commish? JJ's busy here finishing up on some possible print work so I'll give you the results."

JJ gave a half-hearted smile and a mechanical wave as they left the room, returning quickly to the materials he was examining. Jim quickly steered the Commissioner to his private office.

He motioned to Rose to be seated, and he sat on the corner of his desk. "Commissioner Rose, I know that whatever is going on is linked a highly classified case and I should really mind my business, but is everything OK? All JJ told me is that this is a blackmail case, but JJ is really stressed about whatever is happening, and I get the feeling this is centered around him. If there is anything I can do to help please let me know. JJ is a friend, and if he's in trouble he needs every bit of support he can get."

Rose offered one of his rare, heart-felt smiles. "That's why you're the best lab guy in the city. You don't miss much, do you? You're right, the crisis is centered on JJ. He's a victim of a hate crime and is being blackmailed. There really isn't anything that you can do other than be a friend. That's what he needs most of all. Just don't let on that I told you. We're trying to keep this as quiet as possible."

Jim nodded in agreement then started to say something as his timer sounded. Rose motioned him away, telling him to give the results to JJ, then returned to the elevators. He had a few other things to do and people to talk with before heading up the special meeting.

Dee and Ryo were surprised when the Commissioner personally came into their office, closing the door behind himself and requesting their presence at a special meeting at 2PM. They were to give whatever they were working on to one of the other teams, but not to Addams and Parker. Both men were surprised by the comment and looked questioningly toward the Commissioner.

Rose looked at the detectives, concern etched deeply on his face, "I need my most reliable people for a special investigation. One of our own is being blackmailed and it has all the earmarks of a hate crime." Rose paused, "Addams is the target." With that he left their office, leaving the two men stunned by what he had implied.

Both Dee and Ryo spent the next two hours filling in the new team on all the nuances of the cases they were working. Having a few minutes extra they headed toward the meeting room. Rose was already there and briefed them on the generalities of the case right before the meeting started– one of their own was being blackmailed and the objective of the blackmail wasn't money – the blackmailer wanted his body. They weren't shown any of the pictures, just told that they were sent and to whom.

#=#=#=#=#

The six men had gathered in a small conference room that had no windows and was lockable from inside. The only link to the outside was a phone on a corner table and each man's personal cell phone. There was no way to be seen or overheard. A small assortment of light foods had been set up on the sideboard, but for now the men only seemed interested in the coffee.

Rose looked at the men gathered here. He had the precinct's police chief at the other end of the table and his two best detective teams, even possibly the best teams in the city, seated on either side of the table.

"I think we all know why each of us is on this case so I am not going to complicate things by stating the obvious. Extreme discretion is necessary and we are the best to handle this. This is something that the press is NOT to get wind of. None of us would appreciate being in this situation, much less being under the scrutiny of those rabid reporters. And I feel we need to get him soon because I believe his next choice for receiving the pictures will be the press. Understood?"

Heads nodded and murmurs of agreement came from around the table.

"Good. The surveillance teams on Carrington and Williams know nothing of Detective Addams role in all this. I have been very careful not to include his name in any of the dealings with these officers. I hand-picked all of them for their reliability and discretion. Those on surveillance duty for Detective Addams have been told an escaped convict has threatened his life for putting him away. The Chief and I have handled compiling all the information in these folders to avoid bringing an outsider. MacLean and Laytner will assist now that they have been added to the team"

Rose stood and picked up the stack of folders before him. There were three folders handed to each man: one contained the information gathered on Carrington, another on Williams, and the third contained a collation of their whereabouts listed hourly by each day. "Here's the information we have so far. We can figure out what we need to do after studying these reports. I want them both behind bars; so make no mistakes, no omissions, no loopholes this time, and I'm sure you will agree after reading these….", said Rose as he handed out the folders.

Silence blanketed the room for the next hour, only broken by the turning of pages and casual movements to the side table for refilling of coffee cups. Even Rose and Smith were reading the reports again, just in case something had escaped their notice. Full reports of Walter Carrington's activities for the past 6 days were detailed by the minute. The same detail was recorded for Derrick Williams.

The pages of the third report gave details that Carrington had spent Tuesday night with what looked to be a businessman. The surveillance team had affirmed that the drapes had remained open in the apartment while seemingly consensual sexual acts were performed between the two men.

Williams had been followed to another high-rise in the area, where he was spotted on the building exterior. He had set up a camera with what looked like a very high-powered telephoto lens. When the time frames had been compared between the two surveillance teams, Williams had been on the fire escape with an excellent view of Carrington's apartment the whole time Carrington and his new friend were entertaining each other.

Both Dee and Ryo looked up at the same time to catch the look of embarrassment on JJ's face as he continued to read through the report. If they hadn't guessed before, there was no doubt now as to what Carrington was putting JJ through. Dee knew he would make Carrington pay. He may not like JJ following him around and ambushing him, but no one deserved to be made a fool of like that. And one look at Ryo's set jaw and clenched fist showed that he had the same feeling.

The report continued with all the details of the previous week. Wednesday night Williams had met with Carrington in a bar after the day's shoot. Williams handed a manila envelope to Carrington which he opened to expose what looked like photographs. The surveillance team was not close enough to see any of the photos but Carrington seemed quite pleased with whatever they were, and handed them back to Williams.

Both men had spent Thursday night together in Carrington's apartment, alone, with the drapes drawn. They left together to go to the day's shoot, returning together and not leaving again until the next morning. Seems they had their own private entertainment going on. Saturday Williams returned to his apartment long enough to gather the photographic equipment he would need to 'watch' while Carrington entertained another businessman. The Sunday reports had both men spending their time in their own apartments.

When the tape of Carrington's comments about Drake was played all faces turned toward Drake who, of course, was red as a beet, muttering something about how he was only protecting his partner. A ripple of stifled laughter from most of them filled the air, breaking the tension that had built from reading the surveillance reports. JJ, in an unexpected move, patted Drake on the shoulder. "Yes I know dear, and I do thank you.", then planted a noisy kiss on his cheek. Even the normally stoic Rose was fighting a losing battle to keep his laughter under control. If possible Drake got redder. Rose cleared his throat before calling them back to order.

"All right gentlemen, back to business. We know that Carrington has Williams watching Addams. We've gone to great pains to make sure that we don't scare him off. I think he can be useful in our plans. We need to coordinate our efforts on these two and get them off the street and into prison where they belong. So, what are we going to do?"

The six men deliberated, offering several scenarios to trap these two men that seemed to be at the root of JJ's troubles. The plans were discussed, dissected, and discarded until eventually all but two remained. They would use a two-pronged attack, coordinated to go into action at the same time.

"Alright, to sum up: I don't believe there will be a problem getting a search warrant for Williams' apartment, not with what we've gathered on him so far. Chief, you and MacLean can handle that." Both men nodded and Rose continued. "Good, I'll leave all the little details for the two of you to hash out."

"The real danger lies with Addams; we need the most coverage on him. Addams, once you're with Carrington you have to make sure he doesn't contact Williams. We will have visual surveillance of the apartment from other vantage points, and the phone lines for the two of them will be routed to busy signals until we inform the phone companies otherwise. But that doesn't mean he won't have other ways of contacting him that we don't know about. You will be fully wired and Parker, Laytner, and I will handle the truck. There will be additional officers waiting with us for an emergency raid should it be necessary. Addams, are you sure you can handle this? You know we have to catch him forcing you to do something against your will."

JJ nodded. "I'm going to have to. It's the only way to stop him. And I know he won't stop until he's gotten what he wants. He's proved that by his actions over the past few days. I can handle it. Just stick close; I don't know how violent he'll get."

A few assorted questions were asked but most of the afternoon was spent detailing the raid on Williams apartment and making sure Addams was safe while being alone with Carrington. They had sketched out a plan to make JJ look vulnerable enough for Carrington to act.

And evidently Carrington was very interested in keeping tabs on what JJ was doing, possibly waiting for a reaction from the pictures. Over the past few days Williams had been spotted near JJ when he left the precinct, always in an advantageous place where he could move quickly to eavesdrop unseen on any conversations he was having with Drake or whomever he was with.

Once they had confirmation of Williams' presence near the precinct JJ and Drake would stage an argument of some sort where Williams would have a good chance to overhear what they were saying. There was a small park nearby when they knew they could be watched. If Williams contacted Carrington JJ would then advance the plan and call Carrington to arrange a meeting at Carrington's apartment. There he would initiate an attempt to get Carrington to stop the pictures. He would use the rouse that he was suspended without pay during the inquiry, and was being investigated as a drug supplier for Carrington. They hoped that he would incriminate himself and allow his warranted arrest.

Rose also let MacLean and Laytner know that they would be taking over the surveillance on both Carrington's and Williams phone taps. The sting information they would be using would most likely would be transferred between Carrington and Williams, and he wanted Addams to know that he needn't fear any retribution from their own people.

The false bravado that JJ exhibited previously was fading to a very shaky hold on his emotions. He didn't want to think about being alone with Walter; he knew he only wanted to hurt him. Even though the best friends he had would be there, watching and listening for trouble, he wasn't sure they would be enough. He didn't put anything past Walter; he'd had a taste of his 'fun' before.


	6. Bring the Curtain Down

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters, but I'm really getting to love them all equally. The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson. A tad bit of violence in this one, so be warned. Many thanks to Brit_Columbia for being my beta on this chapter. You helped me immensely.

**Chapter 6**

**Bring The Curtain Down**

It was late when the meeting broke up. The Commissioner and the Chief had left, but the four detectives still remained in the small room. Up until now Dee and Ryo had been outside the tight loop around this case, but now they were in need of the little particulars – like the previous interactions with Carrington – most of which had not been discussed at the meeting. Although Drake knew everything, he didn't feel it was proper for him to explain this. But Drake also knew JJ wouldn't start the conversation, so he reluctantly told them about the drug bust and what had happened that night, and of JJ's reaction the next day. JJ glared at Drake as he detailed how JJ broke down in their office.

But one thing that Drake didn't mention was taking JJ home with him; that they didn't need to know under any circumstances.

Dee turned to JJ, still surprised that he had kept such information from him. "Damn it JJ! Why didn't you say something? Ryo and I did most of the setup work on that raid. We gathered the info that put you in this predicament. I know there was a list of people expected to be there, and Carrington was on the list. If you'd read it you would have been prewarned ...."

JJ shook his head, answering harshly. "If you remember, Drake and I weren't supposed to run that raid. We were called in at the last minute to help. And sorry Dee, but I don't think that would have made a bit of difference. I'm a cop. He knew that. He went down, therefore I brought him down. And it was just coincidence that I wound up leading the raid on the room he was in. I went left, Drake went right. We could have easily reversed our directions. Anyway, I was in the detention area the whole time."

Ryo silently listened to the details and the banter between his three co-workers. He was equally upset about the whole affair. Finally he spoke. "You're probably right about Carrington blaming you no matter what, especially with what he said to you at the raid. But you should have told Rose about it right away, before you even wrote up your report. You might have been able to stop this before it went this far."

"Oh, wake up Ryo", JJ barked. "You're a smart cop, think it through. He's a criminal with a cop for a lover. Adds up to four in my book. He doesn't **want** to stop – he's got me by the balls and enjoys it. It's my fault for not seeing him for what he was. Now I can see signs that should have triggered my instincts, but I was so wrapped up in his good looks and great sex ... " JJ's voice faltered to a whisper, "… and his lies."

Ryo looked unhappy; he'd unintentionally hurt JJ, something JJ didn't need right now. "I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean to upset you. We'll get this straightened out for you."

Drake heard the tone of JJ's voice rather than the words and put an arm around him. JJ was seriously on edge. "Don't worry JJ, we'll make this right. That SOB has made you unhappy once too often for my liking. We're not going to let him do it again."

Tightening his hold on JJ he turned to look at Dee and Ryo, "Could you leave us for a bit? I think JJ needs some down time …"

#=#=#=#=#

The perfect opportunity arose to put the plan into action the next day. The surveillance team alerted the Commissioner that they had spotted Williams in the small park near the precinct. Drake and JJ were sent out to run their performance as they left shift. Williams hadn't been terribly close when the argument started but they thought he most likely had been able to hear most of the argument. That was confirmed when MacLean and Laytner reported that he called Carrington and relayed to him all the juicy details of the little spat.

JJ was given the information that the argument had produced the desired result and went home to call Walter. He did not relish the idea of making the call. JJ had managed to keep the call short and got Walter to agree to meet him that night. He would expect JJ around 9PM, fitting into the tentative plans Rose had for hitting Williams' place at the same time. All the details had been worked out ahead of time so all they needed was the day and time. Within an hour all was set in place.

Since the planning session all necessary surveillance and sound equipment had been set up discreetly outside both Carrington's and Williams' residences. Rose, Laytner, and Parker had slipped into the sound truck near Carrington's place hours before Carrington got home that evening. Rotating plain-clothes officers were in the area for 2 hour shifts, decreasing any chance of being identified.

The three men in the truck had about an hour to go before JJ was to arrive. They engaged in idle chatter, but each had a different reason for being nervous. JJ was a different person to each of them; to one he was a valued officer, to another a good friend, and to the third, the partner he trusted with his life. They endured as best they could.

At 8:55 they spotted JJ going into the apartment building, checking in with the security officer to gain access to the secure building. They watched and listened as the officer notified Carrington that he had a visitor and was instructed to send him up. JJ didn't show any visible signs of nervousness but everyone in the truck knew that was an act.

Walter was waiting at the door when JJ arrived – a drink in hand – which he handed to JJ. "Ah, my little toy has returned to play. I knew you couldn't resist me. Do come in." Putting an arm around JJ, he ushered him in and closed the door.

JJ placed the drink on the table; he didn't put it past Walter to drug him. Pushing Walter away he replied, "I'm not your toy. You've got to stop this. I'm about to lose my job because of you and your damned photos. Why the hell did you send them to the Commissioner? I got suspended! And he's starting an investigation into my activities with you. He suspects I'm supplying you with drugs! What can I do to make you stop this nonsense?"

"Grace my bed again. Let me play with you. I've already told you that several times now. You don't seem to be hearing me very well. We had such good times in the past. How about I show you right now, show you how I can make you feel? Here, I'll even close the drapes for you this time. Feel better?"

"No Walter! I don't want you to touch me. Ever again. You've dragged me down to the depths of hell, probably lost my job for me; what more do you want to do to me? I don't want to lose my job, I can't. It's all I ever wanted to do." The panic in JJ's voice wasn't all put on. Once Walter had closed the drapes surveillance couldn't see if he was in trouble. Everything relied on the wire right now since it was too risky for him to wear a camera.

"No, I don't want money. I can get that from others that are much better off than you. What I want is your sweet little ass to play with. I even have a new toy for you. I know you'll like this one. It even has adjustable voltage." Walter had been moving toward JJ the whole time, backing him to the wall, and he now stood directly in front of him.

Walter undid the buttons on JJ's jacket, then slid his arms around him. "No gun? Have you really been suspended? Then I think I do need to comfort you. You've had a bad day. Let's lose this jacket and get comforable…."

After dropping JJ's jacket to the floor, Walter slid one arm back around the slightly smaller man while he unbuttoned JJ's shirt with the other. "Oh, so tense JJ. I just take a kiss for now, a small one." He felt JJ flinch and try to back away, but he had nowhere to go. "You never minded before." Walter's hand moved from the buttons to stroke the side of JJ's face. "You need to calm down and relax." Walter pulled JJ closer and moved to kiss him.

JJ tried to push Walter away, but was in such a position he could not move very well. "NO! Don't do this, I can't … Walter … please …." But it was no use, it had only been a few weeks. He still had feelings for him. His warmth, his scent, his breath – all were doing things to him that he knew were wrong. As a single tear slid down his cheek he deepened the kiss – he knew he shouldn't let this happen, but it felt so good….

As Walter broke the kiss his face went cold, "Strip for me; everything off now. And silently just in case you're live."

This bastard was sharper than he thought. He slowly shed his clothes, anger overriding his humiliation. "You're an asshole." JJ spat, feeling his heart beat faster as the last of the clothing fell to the floor.

"I said silently." Walter growled. His fists lashed out, catching JJ completely off-guard. "And funny you should mention that part of the anatomy ...."

#=#=#=#=#

Rose suddenly cursed loudly, the look on his face was annoyed. "Damn! Surveillance says Carrington just closed the drapes. They can't see in. We're relying on just the wire now. You do still have him, don't you?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, JJ's trying to bait him, but he ain't buying it. Come on JJ. No JJ, don't fall for his lines! Oh JJ, snap out of it. He's a jerk …. Carrington's getting pushy … I think we ought to get up there. Oh shit! We really got problems now." Tossing the headset onto the counter Dee was already up and moving toward the doors at the back of the van. Dee tapped Rose on the shoulder as he passed him. "That son-of-a-bitch figured out he's wired. Sounds like he hit him a few times too."

Rose quickly moved to follow Laytner. "Drake, take over here, maybe we'll get lucky and hear something damning. I've got my ears on if you get anything."

Drake nodded and took over the seat that Dee had vacated. He just hoped he didn't hear anything that would give him nightmares. He knew that this case could go wrong at the slightest turn, and it was beginning to look like it was getting as wrong as it could. JJ had to be all right.

Both men quickly exited the van, and Rose ordered the waiting officers to follow them as soon as they called in an emergency medical alert. The high-rise had a security desk at the entrance, and Rose wasted no time heading toward it.

Flashing his badge, Rose went straight to the guard at the desk. "I'm Police Commissioner Rose. We need access to a room on the 14th floor. We've had a distress call from one of my officers."

The guard immediately recognized Commissioner Rose and grabbing the keys from the desk asked them to follow him. He did a security call for an elevator and had one there as quickly as possible. On the ride up Rose had the guard, a Mr. Watson, fill him in on the layout of the floor. The hallway where Carrington was located had 4 apartment entrances, 2 each side. Carrington was the furthest on the right from where they would enter.

Rose instructed the officers with him to block the hallway once they arrived – no one was to enter or leave. The officers were to make sure the other tenants did not leave their apartments. None of the officers were to enter Carrington's apartment unless specifically called. Rose also insisted that Mr. Watson leave immediately once he had unlocked the door.

The officers positioned themselves where instructed and the guard unlocked the door just as they heard a muffled scream from JJ.

The scene was not a pretty one. JJ was on the floor, naked, wrists hastily bound to ankles with a cord that also wrapped around his neck, and hooked up to some sort of electrical device. Carrington had a controller box in his hands, apparently adjusting whatever the device was sending into JJ. He was laughing as he watched JJ writhe in pain.

Dee was on Carrington before he could fully turn around, knocking him to the floor and away from the controller and JJ. Several punches were landed quickly, to assist in subduing the subject.

Rose immediately pulled the plug on the torture device being used on JJ. As he was undoing the bindings on JJ he turned to make sure that Laytner had Carrington. The look on Laytner's face concerned him. "I'll tend to Addams. Can I trust you not to damage the suspect too much this time, Laytner? Just Mirandize him and get him to the squad car without need for an ambulance." Rose had already been notified the Rescue team was on it's way up.

"Spoilsport." Turning his attention back toward Carrington he smiled his most menacing smile. He had a death grip on Carrington's tie and shirt, using them to pull him up to his feet and across the room. "Hello Walter. …. You have the right to remain silent …. Understand asshole?" Dee thrust Walter into the wall face first, bloodying his nose while trapping both arms against the wall.

".…Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. …. Capiche dickwad?" Dee violently jerked Walter's left arm tightly behind his back, causing him to cry out loudly.

"….You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning…. I think you can relate to that you son-of-a bitch, just call in that rat bastard you had before. But we'll be ready for him this time." Dee ratcheted the handcuff tightly onto Walter's left wrist and twisted it. Walter hissed in pain.

"….If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you…. And we'll make sure you get a real winner, you useless piece of shit." Dee twisted Walter's right arm back to join the left, again evoking a yelp.

"….Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? …. Of course you do, you sick fuck." Dee closed the right cuff as tightly as he had done with the left, and again twisted.

"….With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?… Oh please, pretty please, give me a reason to hurt you." Dee spun Walter around, slamming the back of his head into the wall, leaving a nice sized dent in the wallboard right next to the bloodstains where Carrington's face had hit the wall. Blood ran from Carrington's nose and mouth, and his eyes looked glazed.

LAYTNER!" bellowed Rose's voice from the other side of the room. Dee just growled, flames dancing in his green eyes. He glanced toward Rose and saw that he had managed to get JJ out from under the effects of that torture machine, unbound, and wrapped in what looked like the comforter from the bed. JJ looked so small; like a child. He was curled in a fetal ball and looked to be in a lot of pain, possibly fading in and out of consciousness. Dee felt his anger go up a few notches. Nobody did that to any of his friends.

With one hand on the cuff chain and the other clenched tightly in Carrington's hair Dee started pushing him toward the door. "Ready to go sweetheart? I'll make sure you get the honeymoon suite at Riker's while you await trial. They're just gonna love that model figure of yours. Maybe we'll even send that little toy of yours along so **you** can see how much fun it is."

While Dee was none too carefully escorting Carrington down to the waiting squad car, a Rescue Squad crew was tending to JJ. Dee felt he had exercised good behavior – all things considered – Carrington left still conscious. Yup, good behavior. Another arrest completed successfully. Now to see how JJ was doing.

#=#=#=#=#

In another part of town the Chief and Ryo were readying their raid on Derrick Williams' apartment. With a search warrant in hand, they had entered and detained Mr. Williams. The chief waited with Mr. Williams while Ryo led the other officers in a search of the apartment for evidence to validate an arrest. One of the bedrooms had been converted into a darkroom and Ryo knew they had hit pay dirt. Ryo directed the men with him to search the other rooms while he disassembled the darkroom.

When Ryo had finished his search of the darkroom, not only did they have all the photographs and negatives pertaining to JJ, but equally incriminating files for almost two dozen well-to-do professionals as well. Each person had a file containing their pictures and negatives. Ryo opened one of the businessmen's files to ascertain what he predicted was actually in them – and there was no mistaking what they were to being used for. There were records of dates, times, and dollar amounts, both asked and paid. He didn't open JJ's files.

When all was said and done, they had the evidence they needed, plus a nice extra. What they hadn't expected to find was a briefcase in Williams' bedroom, full of cocaine ready for sale. Looked like this pair was just full of surprises.

Evidently the little scheme Carrington and Williams had cooked up had been going for a while. A few days later when they checked back with the businessmen whose photograph files they had found, most were more than willing to admit they were being blackmailed for large amounts of money. Several were also willing to press charges, especially since the offending pictures were now out of Carrington's greedy hands.


	7. Hard Places

Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the FAKE characters. I love these guys! The only original characters I have so far are Walter Carrington, Derrick Williams, and Mr. Watson.

**Chapter 7**

**Hard Places**

When JJ opened his eyes Commissioner Rose was seated by his bed, watching him.

"Commissioner … Carrington ... is he … is he taken care of?"

"Don't worry – he won't hurt you or anyone else again. We have him for attempted murder of a police officer, among other things."

"How? What actually happened? I don't remember too much after he hit me. I know he inserted something – it burned and hurt like hell – but not much after that. And I remember you yelling and a blanket being wrapped around me. It felt so warm … then I woke up here. No one here will tell me anything, not even the doctors."

"That's because I informed them not to tell you, but I don't think you would have understood much anyway, not with as sedated as they kept you. I felt it was my duty to explain. First I need to apologize to you for not getting there faster. We should have followed you up. I underestimated him; I didn't expect him to attack that fast. I'm so sorry Jemy. I wish this whole sting had turned out differently."

"But you got him, right? That's all that matters, and. I'll heal, right? What the hell did he use on me?"

"Carrington had one of those electrical stimulation machines we've been finding lately. The ones that have the safety settings removed for the current release. Hardcore S&M playtoys. It burnt the lining of your rectum, but luckily not to an irreparable point. After we got the machine to the lab we found that not only did it have all the safety restraints removed but it also had an amperage range that would have killed you if he had gotten it to the right level."

Rose watched JJ as he digested all the new information, pain and disbelief running across his face. JJ stayed silent for a few minutes. "I knew he wanted to hurt me because I wouldn't cooperate, but to kill me? Why?"

"I'm not sure that he actually wanted to kill you, but he definitely wanted to hurt you as much as he could. As far as we can piece together he thought you had figured out his scheme, being so close to him and being a cop. He was blackmailing almost two dozen business men and professionals, same MO – all with pictures like he had of you. He knew you could blow his little racket sky high, which due to his meddling you really did. They also had a very lucrative cocaine side business. It was no fluke that he got caught in that last drug net. He felt you were the reason for his capture in the raid, especially since you led it. Your constant rejection to his demands for a reinstatement of the relationship just fed his fear and anger. My guess is that his paranoia got the best of him, he lost all logic and felt he had to fix his mistake. He wasn't taking that chance that you knew everything – so you became expendable."

"How did he think he would get away with it? Did he really think that he could?" JJ looked definitely unsettled. "I guess I'll have to testify. You'll need a statement too."

"Your statement is taken care of – all you need to do is read it and sign. The team felt you had been through enough and handled it for you. You've got some good friends Addams, count yourself extremely lucky. They've taken care of everything. If all of you weren't the best in the city I'd be really worried right now." Rose actually smiled at the last statement.

JJ looked at Rose with confusion. It was against rules for another officer to write your report, especially one that detailed something that you personally experienced. One could lose his or her badge for that. And this was the Police Commissioner telling him these things. "You can thank them for me, Sir."

"You can do that yourself. Parker's waiting outside and MacLean and Laytner will be by some time this afternoon. The Chief will probably come to see you tonight. I've got to go now but I wanted to be here when you woke up alert enough to explain what had happened. You've been pretty sedated for the past 24 hours so we've all been keeping watch. Take care Addams – I'll send Parker in."

"Thank you Sir."

All those broken rules. JJ was still mulling over the fact they had written the report for him – and the fact that, of all people, the Commissioner seemed to be turning a blind eye – when Drake entered. He was fidgeting with his overcoat as he came over to the side of the bed.

"Hey partner, you finally back with us?" Concern was quickly overriding the relief at seeing JJ awake, smiling, and lucid.

"Sure thing Drake. Why the glum face? I'm indestructible, remember? Sit down. We need to talk about things."

"Like what? I don't know too much about what happened up there. Dee or Rose would be the ones to ask; and they kept what happened to themselves. Rose didn't let the rest of us in on what went down, just that you were injured and would completely recover. Dee's the same way. But I do know that Dee got him, Carrington that is, just by the shape he was in when they booked him. The squad car had to make a stop at the emergency room before bringing him to the station. Would have liked to have been a fly on the wall for that. I know Dee was pissed royally. I don't know if it was all anger against Carrington or if a bit of it was from the fact that Rose wouldn't let him handle it 'his way'."

JJ shook his head and smiled. "Sounds like my Dee-Sempai. Did the Chief have any success?"

"Sure did – that's how they found the evidence for all the other blackmail cases – must be 18-20 of them. And they also found a briefcase full of high-quality cocaine. That pair was quite busy. Now we're busy writing up the new cases against him. Wait until you see the paperwork we have to do when you get back!" Drake laughed and indicated with his hands a stack 3 feet high.

JJ laughed a bit then went silent. In a low voice he asked, "Rose said the unit wrote my report for me. Why?"

Drake looked at his lap. "Rose said Carrington used a very vicious form of torture on you, possibly even tried to kill you, but wouldn't give us details. Hell, he wouldn't even let the medical staff mention it to you. He threw around some pretty heavy-weight threats too, and everybody knew he would use them if necessary. Nobody wanted to cross him on this."

"If it was that vicious none of us wanted what happened to you to get out to the public by accident. There is no written record of what exactly went down in that apartment. We protected our own, even Rose agreed on this. We didn't lie – we just pointed it in a different direction. The official release to the press is that he tried to kill you by strangulation. Who knows, he may have tried that way too, we don't know for sure. You do have marks to justify the conclusion. The medical records will confirm the charge. He had wrapped a cord around your throat – you have some serious bruising on your neck. Enough to make the attempted murder charge stick without having to go into the real details, not that I think Rose would even have allowed that. He can be downright scary when he wants to be. So you don't have to worry about Carrington coming back. Ever."

They continued to catch up on the more minor details of the case but finally JJ was just too tired to stay awake. Drake said his goodbyes and promised to come back the next day.

The nurses woke him for lunch. At least it wasn't to give him a sleeping pill. They had done that once and it irritated him no end. Why did they think he needed one if he was sleeping perfectly fine? He never could understand the logic of nurses. Maybe they didn't have any. They were only here to aggravate the patients. At least he hadn't seen Nurse Emery so far – she could send the bravest man screaming out of the hospital.

Lunch. A bowl of indescribable soup, he thought it might be chicken, with a lot of mushy noodles and crackers. And green jello. Just once he'd like another color, the taste sure wouldn't change. The menu was totally bland and easy to digest. This would be the routine until he healed. He had just finished when Dee and Ryo arrived outside the room. Both looked very happy to see him up and alert. He motioned them in and to sit by the bed. Ryo grabbed a second chair and sat next to Dee.

"We're glad to see you're ok," started Ryo. "We've got him in an airtight case, don't worry about that. With what we gathered at Williams' place neither one of them is going anywhere for a very long time, if ever."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you guys. And Dee-Sempai, I hear you handled Carrington's arrest?" JJ shifted to face Dee with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey, I was the perfect gentleman. He left in a squad car, and conscious too! I behaved myself – ask Rose, he was there, he saw!" His face said different by the wicked smirk that was quickly spreading.

Ryo chimed in, "The emergency room report was 'broken nose, dislocated shoulder, three broken teeth, two sprained wrists – did I miss anything?"

"The mild concussion." Dee mumbled while grinning evilly.

JJ laughed. "I knew it was too good to be true. That's my Dee-Sempai!" and he tried to sit forward to hug Dee. He hadn't healed enough for fast movements like that and immediately regretted the move. A sharp gasp of pain escaped him as he dropped down heavily to the bed.

"OK, just this once I'll hug you." Dee grinned while gathering JJ in his arms. "That what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you. And I'd like a hug from Ryo also, he helped me too."

Ryo blushed faintly as he traded places with Dee. "Gladly. Welcome back JJ."

"I do have one question that I haven't asked anyone yet. Maybe one of you would know." This time it was JJ with the slight blush. "What happened to the photos? The ones Carrington sent. And the originals and negatives? Were they at Williams' apartment? Does anyone know where they are?" Deep concern clouded JJ's eyes.

Ryo smiled. "I can answer that. Between us and the bedposts Rose personally destroyed the ones he was keeping in his office safe. The ones we found at Williams' place seem to have been 'misplaced' somehow on the way back to the station. I just don't remember what I did with them...." A mischievous smile graced Ryo's face. JJ knew he had taken care of them.

As a few tears managed to escape his eyes, JJ whispered, "You guys are the best."

#=#=#=#=#

_**The day after the raid on Williams' apartment**_

Dee and Ryo were walking through one of the less affluent areas when Ryo stopped by one of the numerous 'can fires' the homeless people in the area had going for warmth.

"I think I need to warm up a bit. My hands are slightly chilly."

"Dee looked at him, confused since it was early fall and the temperature wasn't really that low. That was until he saw the fairly large package that Ryo was pulling from inside his jacket. He smiled. Yup, my fingers are a bit chilly too."

The photos and negatives took a while to burn, but both stood and watched until the package had been completely reduced to ash. Dee picked up a small log from next to the can and dropped it directly into the middle of the remains, breaking all the ashed photos into dust and scattering them throughout the can and into the air.

"Feeling warmer now?" said Dee, smiling as he turned to face Ryo.

"Much warmer. Shall we go home?"

#=#=#=#=#

The case was held in closed courtroom due to the security level set by Commissioner Rose; he pulled rank by calling in a favor from the governor. Due to some excellent work by the DA's office, both Carrington and Williams were tried for various hate crimes in addition to drug trafficking, possession with intent to sell, blackmail, and last but not least, assault with intent to kill a police officer. Each received life sentences, no probation.

JJ never had to testify.

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

#=#=#=#=#

For those of you who read this all the way through, I thank you.

I just wanted to do a story where the characters actually act like human beings, like members of a team. To have them actually look like they can do the jobs they hold. Granted I gave JJ a bit of a rough deal, but he's resilient and will bounce back from this fairly quickly. There will be other stories where I prove it. I don't hate him, he just needs a few 'downs' to go with all the 'ups' he has.

Lady Feather


End file.
